1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic components and, in particular, to a wire management system for holding the wires connecting the components so that the wires are not seen and are tangle free and easily accessible for rerouting or disconnection and replacement.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a tremendous increase in the use of electronic components over the last few years particularly in the personal computer, audio and visual areas. Each of these components uses a large number of associated devices to form a system and each must be electrically connected to the main component or to other components in the system. Computers, for example, utilize a monitor, server, multiple printers, disk drives and the like. A television is now the central part of a home entertainment center system and includes a VCR, DVD, multiple speakers, and the like.
One common element with electronic components is the need to wire the components together to supply electricity and/or to relay electronic signals. For each component there is usually one wire and, for a typical personal computer, there are at least 5 or 6 wires which must be connected from an output component to an input component.
Since all the components are typically in the same general area, the multiplicity of wires results in a mass of intertwined and tangled wires. This wire mass is not only unsightly and dangerous but it is very difficult to wire and/or rewire the system.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior are, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wire management system by which the many wires of an electronic component system can be neatly and effectively assembled without tangling and intertwining.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.